Confusing Feelings
by SlytherinChik
Summary: Harry and Cho are finally dating, but for some reason Ron and Hermione don't want them together. Hermione's changed a lot. Will Harry risk his relationship with Cho for her? First Chapter is up! R/R PLEASE!!


Chapter One: Changes  
  
Harry Potter lay awake in his bed, in the smallest bedroom of the Dursley home at 4 Privet Drive. He glanced at the clock, which read 12 a.m. He suddenly sat up in his bed, and reached over to grab a journal and his quill, along with a tiny blue flashlight off of his bedside table. He opened the journal to a fresh page, and began to write, his quill scratching against the paper. He stopped every once in a while, hoping not to wake the Dursleys. He would be in great trouble if any of them heard the scratching of the quill on their trip to the bathroom. He continued to write:  
  
August 1  
I am finally at 16 years of age. I miss Ron and Hermione dearly, and in exactly one month, I will be on the trainride back to Hogwarts. I'm going to stay at The Burrow though. Ron and Mr. Weasley are coming for me tomarrow. I will be staying with the rest of the Weasleys, and Hermione. I miss Cho a lot, too. It feels like ages since I last saw her smiling face. Oh, drats, I have to stop writing now; I think I've heard a light flick on. - Harry Potter  
  
Harry and Cho had been dating since Harry's 5th year at Hogwart's. Harry had had a crush on Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw Seeker, since his third year. He never admitted it to anyone. Except one day, he told Hermione, who went and told Cho. Before Harry knew what was really happening, Cho was right in front of him, asking him to be her boyfriend. He jumped at the opportunity.  
Thanks to Harry, Cho was finally over her old boyfriend, Cedric, who had been killed by the Dark Lord, Voldemort, in Harry's fourth year. It just so happened that Harry himself witnessed the murder of Cedric; Cedric died the same night the Dark Lord intended to kill Harry.  
Harry stopped writing, and put his journal, quill, and flashlight back on his bedside table. He glanced at the alarm clock once He fell back onto his pillow, and fell quickly to sleep, dreaming of Cho, and their future together.  
  
In what felt like two hours, but was really nine hours, Harry was up and out of bed, and getting dressed. After making sure he was packed and ready to go, he started lugging his trunk behind him down the stairs. In the living room sat Mister Vernon Dursley, his wife, Pentunia Dursley, and their large, porky son, Dudley Dursley. "When are those...people, coming for you?" barked his uncle.  
"9:30, sir," replied Harry.  
"They'd better not be late like the last time," he said again. "The nerve of those people!" Harry ignored him. He was used to rude comments from his uncle about his friends, his school - his world. The wizarding world. Harry waited around for them in the hallway, sitting on the step. He didn't want to have to listen to Uncle Vernon go on about how the Weasleys were simply rif raf.  
At precisely 9:30, there was a knock on the door. Harry grabbed his trunk, jacket, and Hedwig's cage, and walked to the door. "Bye, Dudley, Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia," he said. They all stared at him at then said a simple "goodbye" and he opened the door and walked outside. The Weasleys had gotten a new car, and they had decided to come and pick him up using muggle transportation. He shoved his trunk into the trunk of the car, and they were off.  
Harry and Ron talked about whatever they could think of to talk about, and in what felt like no time, they were slowly driving up to the Burrow. They clambered out, and Mr. Weasley grabbed Harry's trunk and carried it up to the door. Harry carried it the rest of the way up the familiar to Ron's room, the topmost room in the house. They both walked back downstairs, to find Ron's sister, Ginny, and a girl that Harry did not recognize sitting at the table. Harry sat down at the table and looked the girl in the eyes. It was Hermione!  
Hermione had changed a lot. Her normally bushy brown hair was now silky, smooth, and straight. Her straight teeth were whiter than they normally were. Her face seemed happier than it usually was, perhaps because she was not under the stress of schoolwork. Hermione was the smartest witch in the year. He couldn't take her eyes off of her. She flirted and taunted, and he did the same back as the day went on. Harry never wanted more to be around her than right now.  
Later, when Harry and Ron went up to bed in Ron's room, and Hermione and Ginny in Ginny's room, they began to talk in hushed voices. If they talked too loudly, Percy, Ron's older brother would hear them, and they really didn't want to be disturbed, especially by him. "How long has Hermione been here?" Harry asked Ron curiously.  
"A week. We tried to send you a letter yesterday along with your presents, but Errol was off delivering something to one of mum's friends. Pig was off delivering another letter to Lee Jordan, that Fred and George wanted Pig to deliver. Percy wouldn't let me use Hermes." Ron stood up and walked over to his desk, where a package sat. He grabbed it and gave it to Harry. "It's not much," he said as Harry unwrapped the package, to reveal a book about all of England's Quidditch teams, and different moves used by the players. Harry loved it.  
"No, no, I love it!" he said truthfully. "Anyway...Has Hermione...changed at all, to you?"  
"Well duh, Harry, she's hot," Ron replied, scoffing. Harry nodded in agreement. "How's Cho?"  
"She's okay. I got a letter from her the other day, wishing me a happy birthday. She sent me a picture of her, on the beach with her little sister. They went to America for vacation." He pulled out a picture from his bag, the picture that Cho had sent him.  
"Ooh, she looks- er...happy," said Ron awkwardly.  
"Hey, I'll brb right back, I'm gonna go get some water," said Harry. He got up and walked out of the room, then down the staircase. He stepped into the kitchen, where he saw Hermione standing at the sink, also filling up a glass with some water. "Hey," he said to her.  
"Hey," she said back. "It's really good to see you again, I've missed you a lot, you know."  
"Yeah, I've missed you too."  
"Is..um..Cho okay?"  
"Yeah, why wouldn't she be?"  
"Oh I don't know...she hasn't tried to you know...break up with you or anything?" she said awkwardly, in the same kind of tone that Ron had earlier.  
"Hermione, what are you talking about?"  
"Nothing," she said, and walked swiftly over to the stairs. "Good night," she called back to him. Harry shook his head. He grabbed a glass and filled it with water, then walked back upstairs to Ron's room.  
After they both laid down, the room was quickly filled with Ron's snores. Harry rolled over and thought about what Hermione had said. "Why would she want to break up with me? Did something happen to her? Did she meet someone else? Gosh, I wish I knew!" he thought. "Ugh...I hope she's okay." He rolled over again, and quickly drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
